Mali (Europa Universalis II)
Mali is a is a Country (Europa Universalis II) in Europa Universalis II. This represents the historical | Kingdom of Mali. From about 1600, it also represents the kingdom of Segu. In normal games, its provinces are coloured light yellow. In the fantasia scenario, its provinces are Light Orange. Mali uses the default AI file. Mali exists at the start of every scenario, but unlike most nations has a different set of cores in many of the scenarios. Creating Mali If Mali is annexed, it can be re-created by revolts or releasing a vassal at any point in the game from provinces in the Senegal and Gold regions of East Africa. If this happens, Mali must include one of the following provinces: * Awdaghost * Walata * Jenné (the default capital) * Segu * Niani If this happens, Mali will have the China techgroup, rather than its usual Muslim one, which will cause it to research more slowly. revolt.txt does not contain any settings for culture or religion, so these will be decided by the capital province. Given that several of these provinces are pagan, and the nation is on later starts, these could potentially be almost anything. Starting Position 1419 In this scenario, Mali has Sunni religion and Mali culture. They have 200 ducats, 0 stability, and level 0 in all four technologies. In this scenario, Mali starts with one of its core provinces controlled by rebels. 1492 In the 1492 scenario, Mali has lost the province that was rebel-held in 1491, and it is no longer a core. In this scenario, they have Sunni religion and Mali culture. They have 200 ducats, 0 stability, level 1 in infrastructure and naval technologies, and level 2 in land and trade. 1617 At the start of the 1617 scenario, Mali has shrunk from its former size, though it has not lost any more cores. In this scenario, Mali starts with Pagan religion and Mali culture. They have 100 ducats, 0 stability, level 1 in infrastructure, level 2 in trade technology, level 10 in land technology, and level 5 naval technology. 1700 Mali's provinces in the 1700 scenario are the same as in the 1617 one. In this scenario, they have Sunni religion and Mali culture. They have 100 ducats, 0 stability, level 1 in infrastructure, level 2 in trade technology, level 18 in land technology, and level 5 naval technology. 1773 By the 1773 scenario, Mali has expanded its territory and its cores. In this scenario, Mali starts with Pagan religion and Mali culture. They have 100 ducats, 0 stability, level 1 in infrastructure, level 2 in trade technology, level 24 in land technology, and level 5 naval technology. 1795 By the 1795 scenario, Mali has expanded slightly further. In this scenario, Mali starts with Pagan religion and Mali culture. They have 100 ducats, 0 stability, level 1 in infrastructure, level 2 in trade technology, level 24 in land technology, and level 5 naval technology. Monarchs Leaders Mali has no leaders of any kind in vanilla EU2 Events Mali has no events files in vanilla EU2. Category:Europa Universalis II African countries